


we got a thing going on

by unrequitedexistence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedexistence/pseuds/unrequitedexistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We gotta be extra careful<br/>That we don't build our hopes up too high<br/>'Cause she's got her own obligations<br/>And so do I."</p><p>Exhaustion leads to caution being thrown to the wind and so they dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we got a thing going on

**Author's Note:**

> It’s no longer safe to listen to music. I was going to write an epilogue and ended up with a whole new thing. I don’t know, I don’t know. Sometimes exhaustion leaves doors open for a reason. I have mixed feelings, but the _damage_ has already been done so here it is. Hope you enjoy.

The world expected Cat Grant to be grateful for her ‘ _Queen of All the Media_ ’ title, but she was very much aware that the throne they had her sat upon was made of thick ice.

There was no point in trying to have the world comprehend the simple fact that painting said frosty portrait spoke deafeningly louder about the ‘ _artist_ ’ than about the supposed model. There was no point because not grasping the concept facilitated their existence, justified many of their choices, opened to them a door of defensible mediocrity.

Plain and simple, not understanding supported the fallacy that fighting as hard as you can for your dreams leaves you bare of anything that is good. At the first fall people stop getting up because trying again is like taking the highway to hell. Good people, the ‘ _genuinely_ ’ altruistic people, they settle. Bad people, they try _harder_.

The irony would never be lost on her. Every drop of water the world had then proceeded to refrigerate had come from tears, from sweat, from passion, from dedication, from sacrifice… and, above all else, from _love_.

 **7 PM**.

The invisible line between afternoon and evening.

If Cat had to choose a favorite hour to be at the office, this would certainly be it. Most of her employees were long gone, the level of clatter would be setting down hand in hand with the sun, and the first lights would be switched on around the buildings that surrounded her. It was the closest thing to stars on such a metropolitan city, and these in particular spoke tales of life.

Had it been any other day, she would probably have already called the driver by now to bring the car around so that she could go home and have dinner with her son. Today was Friday though, and Carter was spending the weekend with his father. When this happened, Cat would allow herself to take things slower, a word at a time.

In absolutely no hurry to get home, Cat could currently be found on her couch revising the articles that had been submitted to CATCO’s most recent online publication – _Inspiring National City_. If the project seemed to have Kara Danvers’, if not actually _Supergirl_ ’s, name written all over it was because it had been her idea. She had yet to inform Cat of what exactly she wanted to do, but she had been coming to the office often bursting with ideas of what could be done.

 _Kara_.

The distance created by Kara’s rather secluded office had had quite a remarkable effect on their relationship. Instead of driving them apart, it had somehow ended up bringing them even closer together. No longer having an obvious reason to spend most of their time in each other’s company, they had intuitively developed a sort of work dynamic that had them brainstorming while reducing the aforementioned distance to essentially less than an inch.

It was almost as if they had been _craving_ the distance to have something to build a bridge over. It took them less than a week to make it earthquake resistant and it had raised the level of office efficiency to numbers that would have Lois Lane blushing.

If they had worked well together before, now they were officially, and beyond _visibly_ , a team, a _pair_. And their enthusiasm seemed to be contagious, seemed to have a rippling effect.

 _Most of the time, at least_.

Some of the other employees had apparently developed an armor that made them immune to productivity, and when they were the zero dot one missing from the ninety nine dot nine that meant having achieved utter success? They made Cat’s blood boil.

It was the very last article on the pile, of course. She had by now read the first sentence over a thousand times and she just _knew_ that she wouldn’t be able to go any further without succumbing to the desire of tearing the whole thing to pieces.

As Kara had yet to come around to say goodnight – this having become sort of a tradition between the two, allowing them to share a couple of non-work related words –Cat decided to text her.

“ _Could you come here for a minute, please?_ ”

Kara could almost touch the exhaustion and the frustration. It was not the ‘ _please_ ’ that had given Cat away, but the ‘ _could you come here for a minute_ ’. It was both an invitation and a warning. It meant that whatever was going on could possibly ruin her mood as well and so Cat was offering her a considerate way out.

Kara didn’t even bother with a reply, instantly getting up and closing the distance between them with self-confident steps.

One of the things she had learned recently was that Cat tended to use a lot more words when tired, when on the verge of declaring herself fatigued by calling it a night. It was charming to the point of having Kara staying as late as possible. Cat’s elegant blabbering tugged at the corners of Kara’s mouth, leaving her with a ridiculous smile plastered on her face that would then keep her company through the rest of the evening and night.

Kara came into the office to find Cat lying on the couch where they usually sat together going through layouts and articles, sometimes until the early hours of the morning. She was barefoot, her heels having been discarded at some point. She had an arm draped over her face, shielding her eyes from the light as to prevent her head from exploding.

“Cat?” Kara said softly, announcing her presence as undisturbedly as possible to avoid alarming the other woman. “Are you okay?” She asked after a moment of silence and no movement from Cat’s side. Kara’s voice had remained gentle, even if somewhat apprehensive, which told Cat that she wasn’t the only one currently battling tiredness.

“I honestly think they are trying to kill me.” Cat hadn’t meant for it to sound so serious, but her voice had come out hoarse and grave due to not having spoken for the past hour or so.

“Kill you? Who’s trying to kill you? What happened? Did you receive a threat? Let me see it. Nothing is going to happen to you, Cat, I promise. I won’t let anyone hurt you. _Ever_.”

Cat instantly cringed at the effect her poor choice of words had on her… _friend_. She had accidentally sent Kara on a rollercoaster of fear mixed with anger and with a zest of something else, something unbelievably tender…

She swallowed the smile that threatened to take over her face as a consequence of the open display of loyalty, of… _affection_. The words themselves, even if desperate and in response to a situation that didn’t require them, had been the crowning point of her day. Knowing that they were _meant_? That every single one of them was true? It was _everything_.

“I am sorry, Kara, that came out wrong. I was merely referring to the incompetence of your darling colleagues.” Cat explained as she sat up, patting the now empty space next to her as an invitation. “I do believe I could be successful in charging them with attempted murder, though.” She added as she reached for the document presently decorating the top of the pile of papers that stood in front of her. “Will you please read this and let me know what you think?”

Kara sat by Cat’s side, sighing deeply as the adrenalin rush evaporated, returning the spot previously occupied by fatigue. Cat leaned back against the couch, legs now tucked under her body. It was far from being work-acceptable posture, but it was way after hours and there was no need to hide from Kara.

“What the-” Kara mumbled a few moments later, instantly reaching for her phone and dialing a number she seemed to know by heart. Cat raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but decided to allow the scene to play out before questioning Kara. “George? It’s Kara. How are you? Oh yes, I know. You must be out with friends, it’s Friday.” Cat shook her head in amusement at Kara’s change in voice tone. It was now dripping honey, as if there was nothing else in the whole wide universe she would rather be doing than placing that call.

“Oh, thank you. I am afraid I won’t be able to join you today, though. You see, I was about to leave when I noticed one last article on my desk. It’s supposed to go live tomorrow and yet I can’t seem to be able to make sense of what’s written in it.” Cat watched the scene develop, an elbow now propped on the back of the couch and her eyes laughing across Kara’s committed face expression. Elevated levels of sugar were apparently as poisonous as bitterness, and Kara seemed to have the technique under impeccable control.

“Then I noticed your name and I realized that it must have been a mistake. There is no way _in hell_ you would ever send in such a carelessly written article just so you could go out with your friends. So I was wondering if you could perhaps check your computer for the _right_ version. I will be here for the next hour or so. Oh, thank you _so much_. You are the _best_. I will be waiting.” She hung up and threw her phone on the table, groaning loudly. “What an _idiot_.” Cat’s free hand found its way to Kara’s thigh and squeezed it reassuringly.

“I seem to have created quite a _sunny_ monster.” Cat said with a grin. “Remind me to give you a raise.” She added, patting Kara’s thigh before bringing her hand back to the safety of her own lap.

“You already have.” Kara said, returning the smile as her eyes found Cat’s. “Even though you told me there wouldn’t be one involved in the promotion.”

“I don’t recall ever saying such thing, _per se_. I might have been rather vague about the matter to avoid having it grow out of proportion.” Cat shrugged lightly. “Besides, it has come to my attention that your skills surpass those required for your current position, hence the need for a proper raise, a _motivational_ one.”

“I don’t need one.”

“You do _deserve_ one, though, so it has been decided. I will speak to legal first thing.” Kara opened her mouth to speak, to object again, but Cat instantly raised a hand to silence her. “You should know by now that there is absolutely no point in arguing with me about matters such as these.”

“Thank you.” Kara leaned back against the couch, letting out a sigh as her muscles were soothed by the warmth of comfort.

“Thank _you_. I have a feeling he wouldn’t be as complacent with the idea of rewriting if he had been fired over the phone.” Cat took a deep breath before getting up, as if trying to fill her lungs with hope and motivation to carry on. Kara, who had her eyes closed, instantly reached out for her wrist, stopping her from walking away. She liked the proximity… it was both comforting and _addictive_.

“Where are you going?” The tone was _so_ soft. It reached out for Cat and took her to a whole different scenario where she was leaving bed, too early for Kara’s taste, and the younger woman would say exactly those words, with that tone, and Cat wouldn’t be able to leave. _Ever again_.

Cat bit hard on her lower lip before jumping off of that train of thought. It was not healthy to indulge herself when not in the safety of her home, of her solitude. Her wall of China already bended rather heavily in Kara’s presence, it would be dangerous if it fell completely apart. Wouldn’t it…?

“If I am meant to stay and wait for that master of ineptitude to finish the piece that should have been ready days ago, I might as well as treat myself to some highly caloric dinner.” A shiver went down Cat’s spine as Kara let go of her wrist, her fingertips traveling the length of Cat’s fingers before disappearing.

“You can go home. I can wait and go through it myself.” Cat heard Kara offer as she searched her purse for the card with the number from the Italian restaurant she had recently discovered and fallen in love with.

“I am afraid I have nowhere to be today.” Cat murmured as she carried on exploring the contents of her purse. “I might as well distract myself by taking care of it.” She added as she retrieved the card and returned to the couch so that she could grab her phone. “Don’t _you_ have some sort of millennial party to attend?”

“It’s date night, so unless you _truly_ want me to leave, you are not getting rid of me that easily.”

The amount of possibilities uncovered by Kara’s last statement tugged at the corners of Cat’s mouth… and _mind_ , that immediately started illustrating circumstances that revealed just how drained Cat felt. Her filters were blending into obliviousness at a rather reckless pace.

“Does that mean I should reconsider my lighthouse theory?” Cat told herself she was asking the question to create a safe distance between the two. Instead of watching Kara’s reaction, she decided to play the part of _slightly uninterested_ by focusing on her phone, texting their order.

“No, not at all. A little warning would have been nice, though.”

Even though the text had long been sent, Cat had meant to continue using her phone as an excuse, as a _cover_. Kara’s tone, though, it seemed to imply she wouldn’t be carrying on with her explanation if not paid _full_ attention to. Cat sighed, putting her phone on the table before looking back up at Kara.

“Oh?”

“Should only be used on a hundred percent secured target, temporary blindness might otherwise arise as a side effect. Also, possible unexpected revelations might lead to a state of permanent breathlessness.”

Instead of creating a _safe_ distance, the question had _obliterated_ the very definition of the word.

“I _see_.” Cat said, her eyes locked on Kara’s now challenging, even if fondly, ones. “Should I be sending out flowers to the _victims_?”

“I like daisies.”

The sound of Cat’s elevator broke through the thick atmosphere like a lightening through a dark sky, announcing the arrival of food.

 _That was incredibly fast_ , Cat thought to herself, not yet prepared to break the delightful eye contact the two of them had boldly established. “Do you think pizza will suffice _for now_?” Surprise took over Kara’s face and Cat had to fight her every instinct not to simply lean over and kiss it into extinction.

“When did you- I mean, I didn’t see-” Kara rolled her eyes at herself, unintentionally offering Cat a way out without having to take the first step. “ _How_?”

“I texted the restaurant. Your favorite pizza at its most glorious universe-sized best coming right up.” Cat replied as she stood up so she could go retrieve the food from the elevator.

“I sometimes forget you are Cat Grant. Your world works in mysterious ways.” Kara said, still a little transfixed by the moment they had just shared. “Wait, how did you know my order?” She shouted so that the echo of her voice found Cat on her way.

“We have been working together for over two years, Kara, and you spend _a lot_ of your time _eating_. Of course I am aware of your go-to.” Cat replied calmly as she walked back into the office, nodding towards the balcony.

“That’s a thing, is it?” Kara started, getting up and opening the door for Cat to safely pass with the food. “Being one of your most recent employees that would mean you know all of your past ones’ favorites.”

“Certainly.” Cat said, mischief evident in her voice. “You are the only one whose preferred flavor isn’t incompetence. It’s not that complicated to grasp.” She then grinned and sat down, setting the two boxes of pizza on the empty place next to her.

Kara opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it again, sitting on the other side of the food.

“I don’t know what to say to that.” She confessed, opening the box and rather dramatically bringing a slice of pizza to her mouth. She should have known something was _off_ from the way Cat was meticulously studying her, as if this was some sort of experiment. The thought was sour for a moment but soon enough her taste buds started releasing fireworks that had her eyes instantly closed. “Oh God, this must be what magic tastes likes.” She mumbled once she swallowed the first bite, moaning faintly.

“My thoughts exactly.” Cat took a small bite of her own slice, chewing it slowly as she watched Kara gulping bite after bite as if the world depended on it, or perhaps as if the world were about to end and the pizza was just way too good to go to waste. _Which it was_.

“I might be willing to share the source of this wonder.” Cat started once she finished her second, and last, slice. “For a _small_ favor.” Kara raised an eyebrow questioningly and Cat took it as a _please_ , _do carry on_.

“I would like you to spend the next couple of weeks working with each different department before deciding on what exactly you would like to do.” Cat continued, carefully observing the effect her words were having on Kara’s posture and facial expression. “I know it sounds rather… _apocalyptic_ , but given the recent events, I believe I would sleep better knowing someone was ready to take over.”

“Cat…” Kara put what was left of her last slice back in the box before reaching for a napkin.

“I am well aware that you have other priorities, but I trust you will find someone to take good care of CATCO, just as you have taken good care of _me_.”

There, she had said it. Truth be told, Cat had been looking for a _protégé_ ever since she had become CEO. It was not so much about finding someone to later on replace her, but about finding _the right_ person to complement her and grow into the job. She had certainly not expected said someone to arrive disguised as a ‘ _not extraordinary_ ’ assistant without that much relevant previous experience, but it had happened and it _worked_. More than _perfectly_.

“Are you okay?”

“I have not been given an ominous diagnosis, so there is absolutely no need for you to worry or panic. It’s more of a… let’s say, _contingency_.” Cat made a pause, as if tasting the word for the right flavor. “Yes, a contingency plan for me and perhaps a future plan for you. That’s all there is to it.”

“Promise?”

The innocence in Kara’s tone made Cat’s heart ache. Had it been too soon? Had she placed even more weight upon the young woman’s shoulders? _Of course you have_ , Cat heard her inner voice shout inside her head. She hadn’t meant to, though. She shouldn’t have texted Kara in the first place. Not only had she known just how tired she was, she had been well aware of how said tiredness reacted to Kara’s presence. It had not been a wise decision, but perhaps it had been the foolish one whose consequences, amongst them the shedding of layers, she _craved_.

“I don’t intend on vanishing any time soon, but-” She was interrupted by a finger being pressed against her lips.

 _One layer_.

“No _but_ s.” Kara whispered, letting her fingertip trace a straight line down Cat’s jaw before retrieving her hand. “Are you sure you are okay?”

 _There are days when all seems to be running smoothly and then one thing stands out and blows everything else out of proportion because all you have is an empty house waiting for you at the end of the day_ , Cat thought to herself.

“You are not getting rid of me that easily, Kara.” Cat decided to say instead, stealing the younger woman’s earlier words, a cautious smile surfacing her lips.

Kara was not about to let go but her phone rang loudly, announcing the arrival of an email she was sure to be the one they had been waiting for.

 _Saved by the bell_.

“Do you want me to print a copy for you to read?” Kara asked as Cat joined her back in the office after having gotten rid of the trash and washed her hands.

“There’s no need.” Cat replied as she grabbed her iPad from her desk and brought it back to the couch where Kara was again sitting. “Let’s not offend an innocent sheet of paper full of promise by printing possible garbage on it.” She gave Kara the device so that she could log into her account.

Cat read the article over Kara’s shoulder, the younger woman showing no signs of discomfort. Instead, she had almost imperceptibly leaned into the warmth offered by Cat’s proximity.

“If I didn’t know better, I would go as far as announcing this piece to be a miracle.” Cat started as they finished reading the whole thing. “Improvement is an understatement in this case.” She added. “However, I would still…”

“Switch these two paragraphs around, right?” Kara completed the thought without blinking an eye. “I agree.”

 _She’s going to be just fine_ , Cat thought to herself, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“I will go change this and I guess that’s it.” Kara said, making absolutely no effort to move away. There was something else on her mind and Cat couldn’t help but wonder whether Kara would share or refrain from doing so as she usually did.

“Hey, Cat?”

There _it_ was. The words had come out laced in doubt, as if Kara could feel that whatever she was about to suggest crossed a line, invaded unknown and personal territory. Interested, Cat decided not to use her words, afraid the wrong thing would cause the younger woman to recoil into her shell.

“ _Mmmmh_?”

“I was wondering, huh, would you like to go for a drink? Before heading home, I mean? I, too, am tired, but it doesn’t quite feel like…” Kara gestured rather frantically in front of her as if willing the word to reach out for her instead of the other way around. “A _full stop_ yet, you know?”

“I thought alcohol had no effect on you?” Cat asked, focusing on raising an eyebrow in a curious manner as to avoid blurting out a _yes_.

“Sometimes it’s not so much the drink that matters, but the atmosphere surrounding it.” Kara replied after a moment or two, grinning proudly at her choice of words.

“How could I possibly say no to such a philosophical pitch?” Cat teased, getting up from the couch once more, and this time for the day. “I will gather my things and meet you at the elevator.”

“ _Deal_.” Kara said, an enormous smile appearing on her face before disappearing with her silhouette from sight. Cat could have sworn the other woman had just used her super speed.

Would it be utterly ridiculous of her to feel _good_ over being the apparent cause of such eagerness? It had been a while since the last time someone had asked her out for the sake of disclosed pleasure. It was… endearing and refreshing and Cat was admittedly tired of considering the pros and cons of whatever they seemed to be walking into.

Cat decided to throw caution to the wind. It was Friday, it had been a long day, a long week even, and she had no one waiting for her at home. Besides, Kara seemed to enjoy her company as much as she enjoyed hers. Nothing terrible could ever come of it.

They had been at the bar, an establishment that advertised ‘ _blues, jazz and the other good things in life_ ’, for about an hour, surprisingly not having fallen into awkward silence, when the song started playing.

“Oh, I love this song.” Cat said as soon as the first chords filled the room, starting to follow the rhythm with a light hum. They had only had one glass of wine each, but Kara had been right in saying that when it came to relaxation it was truthfully the atmosphere, and the company, that counted.

Kara gave Cat’s statement some thought before finishing her wine and getting up, extending a rather surprised Cat her hand. _Payback_ , Kara thought to herself, a smile taking over her face. “Shall we dance, _Miss Grant_?”

Cat knew it was too late to refuse even before she accepted the open offer, even before she felt the weight and warmth of Kara’s hand around hers.

They had been doing this for a while, dancing around each other. Now, their bodies found one another with the ease of a _meant to be_.

“ _Me and Mrs. Jones_

_We got a thing going on_

_We both know that it’s wrong_

_But it’s much too strong to let it go now_.”

To whoever took the time to watch, and there was bound to be some interest because this was still Cat Grant dancing with another woman in public, they had become the reason behind the song’s existence, behind its lyrics. They certainly seemed to be letting each word take control over even their smallest gestures.

Cat’s fingertips could be seen caressing the back of Kara’s neck, her arms contentedly wrapped around it, and Kara’s hands traveling up and down Cat’s black, as if making sure that she was real, that she was not going anywhere.

“ _Well, it’s time for us to be leaving_

_And it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside_

_And now she’ll go her way and I’ll go mine_

_But tomorrow we’ll meet at the same place, the same time_.”

They foreheads met as the song approached its grand finale, far too quickly for their taste.

“I should apologize beforehand for the crudeness that is certain to soon enough land on your lap via gossip columns.” Cat whispered in Kara ear, nuzzling the nape of her neck before resting her cheek on her shoulder.  

“Worth it.” Kara replied confidently, beckoning Cat’s eyes to hers by placing a kiss on her forehead. “Every _single_ word of _obvious_ jealousy.”

“Without a shadow of a doubt.”

Their smiles mirrored each other for what seemed an eternity before meeting halfway, lips coming together under a promise of meeting once more, at the same place, at the same time.

Again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from "Me and Mrs. Jones" as sang by Michael Bublé.


End file.
